A Lapse in Concentration
by MissJJD
Summary: This takes place towards the end of Conversion, Lt Olivia Benson and ADA Rafael Barba are reviewing some recently acquired video evidence. The usually ever so professional ADA, finds his focus is not entirely on the case at hand and his thoughts not quite so professional... Adult readers only please...
1. A Lapse In Concentration

**Just a little deviation from my current ongoing Harry Potter fanfic, I love returning to Benson and Barba every now and again when the mood takes me. The mood definitely took me this week.**

 **At the moment this is just a tempting very little one shot, HOWEVER, I might be persuaded to write a second chapter if you like this one, although I do know you will probably seriously hate me for where I left it. I honestly didn't stop here to be mean I was undecided whether to be naughty or nice, maybe you will feel inclined to tell me ... anyway I hope you enjoy it...**

ADA Rafael Barba had been leaning over Lieutenant Olivia Benson for the last 5 minutes or so as they reviewed a newly acquired, but very vital piece of evidence in their current case. He knew better than anyone the importance of it, what it would inevitably do to that case, and the gravity of the current situation.

He heard the clatter of her glasses as she dropped them frustratedly onto the highly polished wooden table in his office. He was in no way trivialising what the SVU detective had just said or the implications, but uncharacteristically his attention was still not as focused on the case as it should have been, as it would normally have been. But, no matter how hard he tried, his mind and his attention continued to wander. Of course, it had happened to him before from time to time, but then who didn't tune out now and again, suffer the odd lapse in concentration. He'd noticed it happening more often since the Willard case and his subsequent suspension, but he wasn't convinced that the two were connected.

Those beautiful, big, chocolate brown eyes of hers came up to meet his, just as they had done on so many occasions over the past five years. As she turned her head, shaking it with utter dejection, the familiar scent of her soft unobtrusive fragrance filled his nostrils. Rafael Barba suddenly realised that his lapses in concentration and wandering thoughts had nothing to do with the Willard case itself, but they had everything to do with the events surrounding it, the support, friendship and love he had received from the woman at his side now, the woman who was so often there for him.

Just like Olivia Benson, the sharp tongued Manhattan ADA was the consummate professional at all times, or at least he tried to be. What changed that at this particular moment in time he had no idea and absolutely no excuse for. This was definitely the most ill-timed, and quite possibly one of the most stupid things he had ever done, both professionally and personally, but he was simply unable to stop himself. How ironic was that? Two people who worked sex crimes, both of whom were more than well aware of the repercussions of unwanted advances or acting unthinkingly on impulse. One of those people carried a badge and a gun and could pull that gun and arrest that stupid arse of his at any time, but he was drawn like the proverbially destructive moth, to a hot and incredibly beautiful flame.

Would it be the barrel of a gun which would quite literally stop him dead in his tracks? Or would it be her recoiling from him as if she'd been the one burned? Perhaps a sharp slap to his face or that very official voice of hers demanding to know what the hell Barba thought he was doing?

He got way closer than he expected, before any of those maybes happened. Surprisingly, her hands didn't reach for her gun, nor did they slap him, oh one certainly connected with his face, but it simply came to rest against his hot cheek, her thumb stroking the little muscle which pulsed frantically at his jaw. She didn't recoil, in fact she didn't move at all, save that infinitesimal movement of her thumb. He did hear her voice, but there was nothing official or demanding about it, just that indulgent questioning sound he had heard so many times before, only this time it whispered his name, his given name… its quiet enquiring, yet breathy tone, pulling him yet closer.

"Rafael?"

She had only ever used it once before; his heart lurched and beat a little faster at the recollection and a small smile lifted his lips as his head dipped and they captured hers.

He'd had no intention of kissing her. Up until a few moments ago, he'd had no idea that was even what he wanted to do, and if he had, well for the usually self-assured ADA, it would have been a tentative brush of the lips. But as he realised this was exactly what he wanted to do, as he tasted their sweetness beneath his own mouth, there was nothing tentative about his action.

His brain screamed at him to stop, his heart and his body ignoring it and taking him down a very different path. His long slim fingers wound their way into Olivia's silky hair dragging her head gently backwards, allowing him to deepen the kiss, his tongue brushed against hers. Through the haze of his rapidly mounting desire, a small gasp reached his ears, bringing him with equal rapidity to his senses. He opened his green eyes, his mouth leaving hers as he pulled back, both cheeks now burning, with desire or embarrassment, maybe a little of both.

"Liv… I"

His voice was husky, laced with the passion he was desperately trying to supress. The hand which had been resting against his cheek, curled around the back of his neck, the thumb which had been stroking that frantic little muscle at his jaw, now stroked the pristine white collar of his well-starched shirt. This time he did hear that incredibly official and demanding tone in her voice.

"I sincerely hope that you weren't about to apologise counsellor!"

Barba was always ready with a sharp retort or a pithy comeback, but for once words eluded the normally so articulate District Attorney. Not that he wanted to speak, he wasn't even sure he was capable of doing so, or that there were any words that would be suitable right now. His mouth would be far better occupied elsewhere.

The breathy gasp and soft moan which emanated from her certainly didn't stop him in his tracks this time, his head, his heart and his body all in complete harmony, although his body was getting a little, a lot ahead of the field. Fortunately, or unfortunately depending on your perspective, Barba was still standing over Olivia, save their hands and of course their mouths, there was no bodily contact. It was something he very much wanted to change, and from the hand which had now left his now equally warm neck and was moving to the buttons on his vest so did she.


	2. To Be Continued

**Well thank you all so much for your lovely comments and reviews on that very short little one shot. After all of those how could I not give you a second helping.**

 **I really hope that you enjoy it, story rating has been changed, because yeah I know, I had to go down the naughty path, I simply couldn't help myself. As always I apologise for any errors grammatical or otherwise...**

The kiss deepened yet further, their mouths moving rhythmically, and instinctively together. His fingers remained entwined in the silky length of her hair. Whilst hers left a shocked path of empty button holes in their wake.

The heat and passion weren't the only things rising in the room. Heaven alone knew he wanted to push every scrap of paper from his desk, and brush aside every cluttering object. He heard a breathy, strangled moan drift into the air, once more the sound stopped him in his tracks, this time however the sound emanated from his own lips.

Part of the ADA, the painfully aroused part of the ADA wanted to throw caution, as well as paper and inanimate objects to the wind and make use of that hastily cleared table. But another part of him, the decidedly more professional part, the part guided by his head and his heart wanted so much more than a quick, well to put it poetically, quenching of his ardour, during a court recess.

He groaned again, this time at his own sensibilities. His lips reluctantly parted from Olivia's and he took the tiniest of steps backwards. His voice was still throaty and quiet, his breath fanning her slightly flushed cheek as he finally spoke.

"God knows." A small frown creased his brow. "Possibly not the best choice of words considering this case."

A resigned and knowing look drifted across Olivia's face.

"Part of me wants to shove every single thing off of this table and put you on it."

He saw the hint of a smile twitch her lips, the rather shocked raising of an elegantly shaped brow and a twinkle in her brown eyes, realising there would be no resistance if he did precisely that.

"But an even bigger part of me."

Her lips twitched still further at his words and even he had to smile. Quickly schooling his features back into his best legal face, he continued.

"Another part of me wants, so much more than…" He chose his words carefully, poetic might be a little over the top, but this certainly wasn't the time or place for crudeness or profanity.

"More than a quick adolescent fumble in my office during a recess."

He watched that hint of a smile blossom into a full blown, very animated one, that neatly arched brow changing from shock to possibly scepticism, if he wasn't very much mistaken, but the twinkle in her big brown eyes only increased. Her hand was resting on the last remaining fastening on his vest, the small button seeming to be hanging on for dear life.

"Something tells me Counsellor, there would be nothing remotely adolescent or fumbling about it."

Her tone was incredibly sexy, she was baiting him with every word, Barba felt a small flush colour his own cheeks at them, the table was all but screaming at him, his willpower sorely waning. A sharp wrap on the door to his office brought them both firmly and starkly back to reality. Barba straightened, rebuttoning his vest, before calling for the person to; "Come in."

Judge Goldfarb had also reviewed the new piece of evidence and was ready to make his ruling.

"To be continued…... Rafael." Liv assured him quietly, watching him intently as he put on his jacket.

Olivia Benson had hoped that one day this moment would happen, but had felt certain it never would. Rafael Barba was her friend, and she knew he valued that more than anything, they'd had their ups and downs but then so did any friendship, especially taking into account the jobs they did. They'd had their little moments too, all very subtle, she'd given him enough leeway, but never once had he acted on it, or crossed any lines. Again, she put it down to the strong friendship he valued above everything and those bloody jobs they did, but this time she was determined, this wasn't going to be just one of those little moments…

He gave her a knowing smile, before donning his usual professional air and leaving the room.

Having made his ruling to allow the newly acquired video to be shown in court, _due to the lateness of the hour_ , Judge Goldfarb had thankfully adjourned until the following day. Being distracted in his office was one thing, being distracted in the courtroom was something else entirely. Just those three sultry little words, followed by his name, had unsettled Rafael Barba's focus even more. He was still decidedly and uncharacteristically distracted as he returned his case files to his briefcase. A little part of him, crap, he was back to that again, wondered, hoped that Liv might wait for him, but the courtroom was now completely empty. He toyed with his phone, a text message, a phone call perhaps. Jeez this really was adolescent behaviour. Less than an hour ago, he had been moments from having her across his desk, now he was nervous about contacting her. Barba chided himself, still trying to fathom, how exactly this was going to be continued….

The highly polished wooden table in his office, was now completely clear, save of course the SVU Lieutenant perched on the edge.

The somewhat surprised Assistant District Attorney closed the door quietly behind him, his fingers instinctively dropping the latch. Those sensibilities he'd had earlier, the wish for something more than that adolescent fumble, were losing the battle of the waning willpower. He dropped his briefcase on the chair by the door and moved fully into the room.

"I was contemplating your _argument_ Counsellor _,_ and whilst you do have a valid point, I really think you should be overruled in this instance."

Olivia, could hardly be accused of pushing him to fast, but she was going to strike whilst the iron was relatively hot and she was going to push him just a bit little harder, but on some ground, he at least felt familiar with.

Rafael Barba tried to keep a smile from his lips, maintaining both his professional face and the focus he should have had in the courtroom earlier. He moved closer to the once again, clearly very _demanding and official_ sounding police lieutenant.

"I think Lieutenant, you need to back that up with a precedent."

"Counsel, should approach." Restraining a smile of her own, Liv countered, she'd watched and listened to him in court often enough.

"Hmm a precedent Counsellor, how about that you know that I am _always_ right about these things or that after all this time you really should know better than to argue with me."

The first part wasn't entirely true, but the second part would push some buttons, and talking of which…

Liv's fingers were back, deftly shocking those vest buttons of his again, leaving the surprised little holes gaping open once more. Whatever Olivia Benson's arguments might be, his heart and his head were unquestionably losing their argument with his own body. They might well be ruling in favour of somewhere more appropriate, somewhere certainly more comfortable and somewhere definitely more professional, but his quickly aroused body was still eagerly in favour of that _adolescent fumble_ , it appeared that Olivia Benson was of the same mind. Her presence in his office, her current _position_ on his table and those tormenting fingers, only serving to reiterate that. Whatever her stance, she seemed in no hurry and was quite happy to continue their current verbal sparring.

"Me argumentative, ridiculous." Barba stated, still wrestling with his own smile, a smile he knew full well he could not keep from his eyes.

The always well-tailored ADA's rather conservative charcoal vest hung open, Liv toyed playfully and provocatively with the tip of his silver grey tie, suddenly tugging it, she caught him unawares and he took a step forward, right into her.

"I think you are leading Counsel."

His careful play on his usual phraseology caused Olivia to smile outright, that beautiful full mouth of hers was just too tempting for words. Remembering how sweet her lips had felt beneath his, how responsive they had been, Rafael Barba once again captured them with his own.

Despite the spontaneity of it, his earlier kiss had been in no way tentative, once his lips had connected with hers, they had been firm and assured. But then, in the back of his mind and dancing up and down his spine had been the spectres of fear, and of rejection. With her words and her actions before he had returned to the court room, their presence had been well and truly exorcised. His mouth, now moved with a very different, sensual confidence, his tongue invading her mouth with an erotic slowness which exacted a delicious moan which vibrated against both.

Olivia tried to keep her own equilibrium, she had not expected to be thrown off kilter quite so quickly or quite so thoroughly.

Her hands released his tie, moving under his vest, pushing it from his shoulders along with his jacket, the expensive silky lining allowing them to slip unencumbered from his shoulders and onto the carpeted floor.

Returning once more to the tie, Liv slid her hands very provocatively up its length, lost in the erotic sweetness of her mouth, her barely felt her loosen the tight Windsor knot at his throat. Their tongues continued their languorous duel, his tie now being slipped from his neck, but not in the usual manner, not drawn slowly from under his pristine white collar. With an end in each hand he felt it slide across his shoulders, down his back, somewhere midway it stopped and he was _roped_ forward. Being caught off guard for a second time he was easily pulled forwards, bringing him snuggly against Olivia, his constricted erection now flush against her.

Surprised at the power of arousal, Olivia moved instinctively against him, savouring the feel of his desire for her and the pleasure that coursed through her own body. A strangled moan of gratification fell from his mouth.

Beneath his own lips, Barba felt her smile, even with his eyes closed, he could tell it was a very wicked smile at that.

The need to breathe overcame them both, their mouths finally parting, their eyes drifting open. With a little flourish, Olivia discarded his tie and it joined his other superfluous, shabbily treated items of clothing, leaving her hands free. The thumb which had earlier so delicately brushed that frantic little muscle in his cheek, found a new prey, this time softly brushing the length of his burgeoning erection, eliciting a much louder, far more guttural moan from the ADA.

"This wasn't mentioned in disclosure Mr Barba."

She kept with their legal exchange, holding his sparkling lust filled green eyes, with her glitteringly mischievous brown.

Her thumb moved erotically back along his swollen flesh, leaving Barba incapable of coherent speech, pure pleasure taking control of his entire being. Despite being shrouded in a swirling fog of arousal and desire, a tiny part of Rafael Barba's brain still thought with its usual intense clarity. Not only wondering how things had escalated so quickly and without question or hesitation, from a kiss which had come out of nowhere, to him wanting her sprawled across his desk, but also wondering when control of the situation had shifted to Olivia Benson. Not that he minded in the least. After that impulsive kiss, and his admission of what he wanted to do, he'd also told her he wanted more than an _adolescent fumble_ , admittedly this was nothing remotely like an adolescent fumble, but she had not questioned that either, and somewhere down the line, Olivia Benson had gained the upper hand, and talking of hands…...

Hers continued to move sensually over his concealed flesh.

"I wish I had a magic wand."

He heard the sound of his own hoarse tones and realised he'd uttered the errant thought aloud. That playful smile was back on her face, a finger having joined her thumb, she stroked him hard.

"I think perhaps you do."

Her finger suggestively traced the outline of his cock through his expensively tailored, but painfully restrictive pants.

That little flush at her words crept over his face once more, a flattered smile curving his sensual mouth.

"I was thinking. More along the lines of making all those clothes of yours vanish."

"Close your eyes."

She instructed him firmly with that familiar air of quiet authority. Her lips brushed his, and he did as she asked. He felt her moving before him, her hand left his body momentarily but never her lips, they were soft and constant against his own, her tongue tracing the seam, then delving beyond, finally to resume its seductive duel with his. Instinctively his hands rose to caress her, his eyes opening rapidly, as instead of feeling fabric, they connected with soft silky skin, most of her clothes having somehow joined his on the ever mounting pile on the floor. His smile and gently roving eyes were slightly stunned but nonetheless appreciative of the beauty before them. He stroked her bare arms almost reverently. His irritated brain telling him there should have been a nice comfortable bed to push her gently back onto, his body painfully reminding him of its growing need, Barba shifted a little uncomfortably as his pants tightened even more constrictively against his throbbing flesh. Whether she noticed the movement or whether it was simply a natural reaction, Olivia's hands came once more to his own clothing.

Drifting to his chest now, they again fought with his seemingly never ending supply of buttons, this time the ones which secured his shirt. The first three surrendered willingly to her deft fingers. The fourth put up more resistance, and was dispatched with less consideration. Barba, hearing it hit something as it parted company with his shirt. The exposed buttons all undone, she yanked the white cotton from his pants, and the last remaining buttons were freed with equal dexterity exposing his own skin to her.

There was dull clink of leather against metal, the soft purr of a zipper being lowered, and the gentle rustle of material as his trousers fell to the ground, Olivia finally releasing his potent and ample arousal from the limiting confines of his clothing.

A collective pleasured moan filled his silent office as her warm hand connected with his now exposed and rigid flesh. Her gentle fingers caressing the thick shaft and brushing over the weeping tip.

Momentarily his head fell backwards, pure unadulterated satisfaction pulsing to every nerve in his body, riding the crashing wave of ecstasy he moved into her touch. His mouth tracing a path of burning heat from her mouth, along the column of her throat and brushing over a hard nipple which remained encased in black lace. Sucking on the material and the tight bud beneath, her hand tightened around him, his name tumbling from her lips.

"Oh Rafael…."

She couldn't help herself, his mouth and his touch were everything she had imagined and more. And she had imagined and wanted more for so long.

His teeth nipped and sucked with a brutal gentility, her hand stroked and caressed with exquisite harshness.

His free hand drifted to the other piece of lace which covered her body, like the wisp at her breast it was damp, but not from his mouth, the mere thought of that, making his cock throb between her fingers. The sudden notion splitting his brain in two as he thought about dropping to his knees and tasting the pleasure he was eliciting. But in truth he couldn't bear to be parted from the nipple he suckled and bit, that throbbed and hardened through the delicate material. Instead his long fingers slipped beneath the damp lace, between those moist dark curls.

This time it was a strangled breathy cry from Olivia which filled the air, aware of where she was, but she just couldn't hold back. Her hand moving reflexively along his shaft, caressing his balls as his fingers dipped and coiled inside of her, her own arousal rushing to meet him. His mouth all the while continued to devour the swollen, aching peak, the abrasiveness of the lace against her flesh and the softness of his mouth tormenting her beyond words. The strangled cry now verging on a scream as tongue continued to sweep over the swollen peak with luscious wet warmth.

It was a glorious chain reaction of sensation, that intensified with every touch and caress. Barba's mouth savoured the sweet burgeoning peak in his mouth, his tongue lapping at the puckered flesh. Olivia's soft warm fingers reacted, moving skilfully and erotically over his thick rigid flesh, his arousal seeping into her palm, a palm which tightened around him. As her hand stimulated and aroused him to the point of no return, his fingers pushed further into her hot wet body. He needed to feel that heated need around him. The thought making him thrust involuntarily into her hand.

Again, whether it was an instinctive reflex or borne of her own need, Barba found himself, not for the first time that day guided by his cock, but in this instance quite literally. Playing with his body, just as she had his tie, she pulled him forward. Reluctantly relinquishing her breast, he moved to accommodate her. She wriggled against him, Barba slowly withdrew his fingers, his intense green gaze fixed upon her face, moving the dark lace aside with his wet fingers, pushing her back onto the table he positioned himself at her entrance. His cock glistened against the darkness of her hair.

Olivia shifted expectantly, now desperately needing to feel his beautiful hard flesh deep inside her.

Barba's brain reminded him, it would have been happier somewhere more appropriate, more comfortable, but his heart had joined forces with his body. He could see from Olivia's beautiful face, and from her unbridled responses to him, that it really didn't matter, where they were, just that they were. They had known each other long enough to understand both each other and the enormity of what they were doing, and what it meant to and for them both.

She moved against him once more, drawing him in, she knew those weren't doubts on his handsome face, but realisation and finally comprehension.

Their names melded into one as did their bodies. Barba capturing her mouth as he entered her fully. They groaned against each other, swallowing their respective cries of pleasure as they moved rhythmically together. It was only that annoying need to breath that forced them apart from time to time.

His thrusts were gentle at first, revelling in the glorious silky heat that gripped him so tightly. A groan of satisfaction slipped from his mouth into hers, as she lifted those long legs of hers around him, drawing him in deeper, urging him to move harder and faster. Barba needed no encouragement, her body speaking to his in a language all of their own.

She moved against him, with him, to meet him, just how much she wanted this man shocked even Olivia herself. Intuitively, almost wantonly, she moved her legs even higher around his body, maximising the angle, along with the pleasure. His size had taken her by surprise, but her body stretched and welcomed him, now sheathed deep inside her, reaching and stroking all of those places that she had ached for him to be, he felt so good, in fact he felt perfect.

Her inner muscles flexed and tightened blissfully around his throbbing shaft. This might have been their first time together, but even his heart and his body agreed with his brain, this wasn't the place for a leisurely sexual encounter. But as her muscles fluttered around him and he moved deep inside her, Barba sensed she was close, in truth so was he

He accelerated his gentle steady thrusts, a delicious but blistering rhythm pressing harder into her, his hands holding her firmly. Olivia's legs tightening around him as he lunged forcefully into her. The angle and the sheer pleasure of his penetrating body sent her headlong into a crushing wave of release. Her inner walls convulsing and shuddering around his shaft as it drove into her, had Barba calling out her name as his own climax spilled into her.

He practically collapsed against her, the two of them panting heavily as they lay sated over the hard polished table. Olivia desperately trying to catch her breath under his slightly awkward weight but clinging to him in the same instance, she did not want to relinquish him in any way. Not now, not ever, not after all this time.

"To be continued …..." she whispered breathlessly against his ear.

.


End file.
